Field of Oleander
by no.58forbluemornings
Summary: Remy runs from danger to Mutant Haven ... only to face another possibility of falling to death with Rogue.
1. Default Chapter

Here I am again, but this time hopefully it will be better than the other fanfic, "Next in Line". Same story line, definately a Romy, you'll still crack up, most likely. 

Disclaimer: The disclaimer is out on the road now, because it feels like it doesn't belong to any one any where. It feels used, o well, it'll come back soon enough, and it always does.

"Regular conversations"

/ Telekinetic/

"Field of Oleander"

Chapter 1: Streaks of Red

There was a knock on the door, following it a solid note that rang throughout the whole mansion, but half of the residents didn't pay attention, nor did they have the time to. A woman decked in red to match the color of her hair, stepped up to the door finding a boy, in his late teens, perhaps already in his twenties, leaning against the frame of the door, panting. 

The words he spoke were barely audible, but Jean managed to drag it out of him with her telekinetic powers, "I need help, please."

She raced through his mind as her feet led her body to the infirmary to tend to the boy's wounds. While alerting the professor, she found small clips of him getting beat up by anti- mutant haters. Her paced quickened now that she was assured that he was a neutral player in the game.

/Jean I will be there soon./

/He was in a fight against some anti- mutant mobs. He's pretty badly injured, I can bet he has some broken bones and perhaps internal bleeding./

************************************************************

Marie was stunned, horrified, surprise, and amazingly willing to take in all this, the world of mutants, others like her, as wolverine crashed on the hood of the truck. She stopped feeling the heat and vibrations of the truck as the gruff and hairy man headed towards her; she felt no urge to feel his grip. 

As if answering her constant call for help, the wind changed direction and went against the attacker. She took this chance to try and get out, but it was as hopeless just as the first, the second, and the third attempt. A blast of red came from behind the man, with the overpowering stature out of her way and focus, she could now see them. A woman and man in black heading towards her. She was wondering if she should be afraid of them too, but she pushed all thoughts aside as the same red streak went frighteningly close to her hand as it destroyed the bolt that had trapped her inside. She took the woman's hand and ran along with them, affording a short glance at the truck before it blew up. 

They helped her dust off, but had a quick pace to head towards, well what seemed like nothing, but with a second look and a push of a button she saw that there was a black jet now, one that she was surprised that she could've have missed. They gave quick introductions, just enough that Marie felt safe to be in their hold instead of... whoever that man was. 

****

MARIE

Once I was inside the jet and secured, they gave me more insight into who they are. The woman with glowing white hair introduced them both, "I'm Storm, you can call me Orora and this is Cyclops, you can call him Scott. We're part of the X-Men, a school and team run by professor Xaiver. He detected you and Logan, as Mutants who might need our help. The man you ran into back there was Sabertooth and associate of Magneto, the man who was after Logan."

I tried hard at taking in all this, especially the names, they all had two, but then so did I.

"Hold on, we're taking off." Scott said gently, but the jet wasn't as calm as his words, in fact, it made me think of him as a pretty lousy pilot. 

After a few minutes I mustered enough courage to ask them a question, "Where are we going?"

"You mean where we are." Scott said to me as we made a landing, much better than the takeoff.

"O." I looked outside to find a mansion, or what I suspected; the school in which I was supposed to take refuge into. 

"This is Westchester, New York and the view outside is the mansion we are going to head into." He lowered us further into a dark room, which seemed to appear out of nowhere under the grass. 

I followed them as Scott took Logan into a room that looked like a small version of hospital.

**********************************************************

****

REMY

I woke up in a room with a woman examining me, she was just about to send me into this machine, when I stopped her.

"Umm, what might you be doing."

"O, you're awake, I thought you'd be out for a bit longer." 

I look down at my bare chest and then back at her, "And what might you have done if I was out for a _bit _longer."

"I would've taken the privilege of doing what I am going to do right now." She walked away and did something that made the examining table under me move into a series of bright lights. 

Once I came out, she resumed to print out something from the screen. 

"Were you taking pictures or something, if you did you must've enough to remember every nook and cranny of Remy."

"You can get off the table now, there are some sweatshirts over there, your clothes are in the washer, they were a bit bloody from the fight you had."  


He remembered everything now, she was the woman that had helped him as he knocked on the door for help. 

"Please follow me." 

I took a few steps and my long legs led me outside the automatic door and she led me to a cleverly placed elevator, when it opened it seemed as though I was in a different place. There were a few kids running through the halls, but when they saw the woman, they immediately stopped, as if she was a teacher or something. 

Soon we were inside a room with a man around his sixties in a wheelchair. He greeted me first. 

"Hello, you must be Remy Lebeau, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Professor Xaiver, why don't you take a seat." 

I went over to a leather chair and sat down, not getting too comfortable. 

"You were outside our door and helped by Jean Grey, she is a doctor and teacher here at the Xaiver institute. I believe you were attacked by anti- mutant activists. Why don't you tell us where your exactly from."

I was processing all this information, checking over the notes I had read on them from before. 

"Why can't you just drag it out of my head, I'm sure you'll find what your looking for."

"I'd rather not, I like to retain most of my information voluntarily."

"All right then, I guess we'll start with my name, it's Remy Lebeau, Remy Entientte Lebeau, and I came from New Orleans where I was part of the Thieves Guild, actually the son of the leader. I ran away due to some... uncomfortable circumstances that I'd rather not mention, but my life was at stake. On way here I ran into some people who told me about this place, but I also found....

The door opened and cut me off my conversation with the professor, and I saw a face that I thought I would never see again. 


	2. Victoria's Secret

Thanks for all the reviews, based on the reviews I've been getting for my other fanfic, Next in Line I think I'll bring it back to life, while working with this one as well. hehe. Like I said before watch out for my huge head.

Disclaimer: Logan is in the process of sniffing it out, I just hope he doesn't slice it in half when he finds it, its wearing my favorite shirt.

"Field of Oleander"

Chapter 2: Victoria's Secret

****

REMY

............. some people made me want to turn back, that's how I ended up here." 

I finished my sentence as a woman with rich chocolate skin only to be adorned by her white hair came in, I didn't know how to react exactly. I was stunned she was here, my past partner, one that I left along with everything else in New Orleans. 

She gave me a glance before turning to the professor and they must've talked mentally because she led a girl around twenty, inside, but her age was the last thing I was focused on. She looked like a southerner, with a slightly tanned skin and that auburn hair, it flowed down her shoulders and whispered, familiar words to me as she walked. She looked at me, to be more exact, my eyes, for a while but then turned away in embarrassment. It wasn't the same look I got from everyone, and it definitely couldn't have come from the activists I had to face. She had such innocence, yet was seductive and irresistible in the most deadly way; as if it was her nature to be. 

The professor and Storm communicated again, I could tell by the look in their eyes. She led the girl out of the room as Jean was instructed to escort me to mine. I reluctantly left, but looked at her as I went out, she however, just looked at the floor. 

****

ROGUE

I couldn't look him in the eyes, especially those eyes, after staring at him for so long. I tried to forget as the professor began talking to me. 

"Marie, or Rogue as you like to be called, I am Professor Xaiver, I would like to welcome you to my school for gifted children, I'm sure Orora and Scott explained to you many things along the way."

He gestured towards a seat, I made my way there and sat down, my legs were aching from being stuck inside the truck. 

"If you want to your welcome to attend this school, I know you have been out on your own for a while, but I believe that this could be the safest place for a girl your age or one with a gift such as yours."

I sorta cringed at the word gift, I considered it everything else except a _gift_. 

"I'm willing to try it out, but am I free to leave when I choose to?"

"Yes, but I would appreciate it if you give us a warning when you leave, at least we can give you supplies and some direction in where to go."

I nodded in response.

"You will be attending Storm's class at last period, you'll need the time before that to get cleaned up and changed, as well as get something to eat, I'm sure your famished after the trip you've just had. Storm will be leading to your room and showing you where everything is."

I went and followed Storm, she seemed to carry a glowing presence as she walked. They arrived to a room that was empty but had plenty of furniture with three beds, dressers, and a door leading toward a bathroom. She pointed out everything and told me to go to the lunchroom and gave me directions to go there.

I took out some clothes and took them with me to the bathroom. The water was refreshing and warm against my cold skin. I was really glad to be able to wash my hair in comfort, it had been a while since I had been able to properly take a shower. It was hard to find clean places for cheap prices. 

I grabbed for a towel, dried myself, put on my clothes and headed towards the cafeteria. 

Lunch was great, they didn't serve the same spicy southern food but it was good enough to fill my stomach plenty. 

****

REMY

The room was bare, not like the one that I had in New Orleans, at the thieves' guild mansion. Back home I had satin sheets, a dark plush rug, and ebony furniture all around. _Yea all the femmes love that place, or was it Remy?_ I smiled at myself remembering all those beautiful woman that I had 'invited' over with my smile. 

I try to focus as I scanned the room for any sort security device, the only thing that I noticed was that one of the walls seemed to be hollow, as if they had secret passageways all round the mansion. 

My mind sort of drifted around the people that I had seen today, Storm, the professor that I was suppose to steal from, and ... Marie. I had caught a glimpse of her name as they closed the door. I drew her face in my head, that way I remembered everything about her. Those pouty lips, the silky auburn hair, and those.... my stomach grumbling broke my train of thought. So I put on a fresh pair of pants and a T- shirt and headed towards the cafeteria. 

There I found the same person that I was thinking so hard about. I grabbed an apple and a sandwich and put one foot ahead of another until I was sitting at her table. 

"So you like Remy's eyes?"

"Umm do you always talk about yourself in third person?"

"Yes, most femmes find it sexy."

She seemed startled that I decided to sit in front of her and with my empathic powers I could sense a lot of curiousity, yet her defenses suddenly became stronger as I begin to swoon her, or at least I was trying to. 

"Um, I have to go."

She picked up her unfinished lunch and was walking away from me. 

"But you haven't finished your lunch yet." 

"I'm not very hungry anymore."

****

ROGUE

I was listening to Orora talk about the Romans when I witnessed a few more mutants use their powers. I sat in the back with two girls that introduced themselves to me as Jubilee and Kitty. I noticed that the classroom was actually a greenhouse with plants everywhere. My attention turned towards the guy in front of me as he used his lighter to create a ball of fire in his hand. I could feel it bring warmth to my body, when the boy next to me took his hand and somehow made the ball of fire into ice causing the boy, named John to drop it. I once again looked at the board now that the show was over but the he whispered something. 

"Hi I'm Bobby. What's your name?"

"Rogue."

He gave me a sort of scoff and a look of appreciation at the same time. 

"What's your real name?"

"Marie." 

If you watch the deleted scenes in the DVD of the first movie, this is what they actually say. I also have some scenes in here that they acted out in the deleted scenes department. 

He smiled and placed his hand on the edge of my desk. I watched eagerly as the light seemed to sparkle against whatever was underneath it. I watched the crystal- like rose melt throughout the whole period. It looks so pretty when it was dry and the sun from the skylight from above glared down at it. 

When he was about to leave, he leaned his hand on the desk and said something just above a whisper, "You want to meet me for dinner or something? So I can show you around."

I gave it a quick thought and responded with the sweetest smile I could make my tired muscles make. "Okay, sure."

"Okay see you later." 

After my talk with Orora I realized there would be no way for me to cure, whatever I had. I decided to clean out my bag of some dirty clothes and wash them in the laundry room. I waited in the dorm room just reading a magazine on my bed, when I glanced at the clock and realized that my clothes were done drying. 

I stopped abruptly as I saw who was inside the laundry room, it was him, Remy, the man with those eyes. He looked at me as he took some of his own clothes out of the dryer. I was wondering where my clothes were since he was using the same dryer that I had. He answered my question..."Ahh, you must be the lovely femme with the black panties, non?" 

He put a basket on top of the line of washers. I slowly walked towards and grabbed it checking to see if it was mine. As soon as I saw my underwear and some unmentionables I begin to blush violently. He winked at me and with a devilish grin he said, "Looks like you secret's out let alone Victoria's, but don't worry its safe with me."

I gulped and went through to make sure that everythign was there, I was missing some clothes so I got enough courage to ask him, "Umm, I think that you might have some of my clothes."

"O sorry I think maybe some of them got mixed up when I was taking them out. You can look in the basket, the ones that are inside still have to dry."

"Wouldn't it be better if you went through it, I mean most of them are your clothes."

"Yea but do you want Remy to find your bra or something and pulled that out?"

"I guess not." I was getting tired of his flirting, it was annoying especially because I wasn't attracted to him, just curious.

As I went through I found some things that made me glad that Remy wasn't the one that was looking. He smiled as I pulled my articles from his pile of clothes. 

****

REMY

When she showed up at the door I smiled at her, I was positive that it was her clothes that I had found in the dryer when I saw her eyes shift from the machine and me. 

She continued to look through my clothes for hers and when she was done she gave me a worried look. 

"What is it chere?"

"I think some of my clothes are still in the dryer with yours."

"I guess your just going to have to wait for them."

I leaned against the machine trying to stretch my long legs as I studied her and her every move. 

"So what's your name chere?"

"Well it's not chere dats for sure. It's Marie."

"How old are you?" I was curious her voice didn't match her full body.

"I'm seventeen."

"Are you from the south?"

"Yea, why?"

I ignored her question, I had a hunch that she knew why I was asking questions.

"Where in the south?"

She answered my question, I was surprised she ignored my rude insight.

"Meridian, Mississippi."

I stopped asking questions and she stopped talking. My attempt to draw her out was a failed attempt.

"Should a girl of seventeen be going to a store like Victoria Secret? Who you got to impress chere?"

I knew plenty of girls that shopped there, some much younger then her, but she just didn't seem the type.

"I don't think you should be asking questions like that, especially when your... what ... at least three years older than me?"

"Two chere, Remy be nineteen."

"Well thanks for caring uuhh, Remy."

She went straight by me ignoring me presence and opened the dryer door. I stood on the opposite side and watched her take out the warm clothes in the dryer. 

"Ow!"

I saw her grab her finger and blow on it, she apparently burned it on something.

"Let me see that chere." I went to grab her hand when she flinched it away from me.

" I wasn't going to hurt you none, Marie."

"It's not that, its just that when people touch my skin, they get hurt."

I was stunned, a beauty like her, unable to touch. I went back to my first thoughts of her, _seductive and irresistible in the most deadly way; as if it was her nature to be. She most certainly was. _

"Sorry chere."

"It's not your fault." She was showing me her first sign of kindness, not that she was rude to me in any way during the whole time I was there.

Marie presumed her work and began to separate the clothes, not noticing that some of the things I had there were boxers. I grinned, but pretended to look around as she noticed my stare. 

'Umm sorry about what I said before, can I make it up to you with dinner and a movie?"

"I guess I'll take a rain check on that." I felt like grabbing her before she left but I held myself back, after all I was here with a mission. 

************************************

****

ROGUE- late at night

I was walking towards the kitchen when I caught a sight or Remy in his black boxers and a white tee, he was drinking a bottle of beer. He kept on looking at me with a grin that made me nervous. I grabbed a cup of water and was just about to drink it when I felt Remy's hand gently pull the glass down and his breath tickle my ear.

"Chere, if your thirsty I can always help you with that."

I trembled and tried to get away but he had already trapped me between the counter and himself. I hated the situation and where it was going. His grip was strong, firm, surprisingly gentle and welcoming. Within seconds he had a hold of my waist, he turned me around to face him, and roughly placed me on the counter. He played with my hair as his face got closer and closer. I tried to stop him but for some reason he wouldn't stop, "Remy, please stop...." He had done it, I could feel his lips against mine.

****************************************

I woke up in cold sweat breathing into the dark night, I tried to go back to sleep but all that popped into mind was me absorbing Remy's powers and him just wanting to touch and kiss me. 

__

And you're afraid of that, someone wanting to kiss and hold you. I fought back all thoughts trying to clear my head. 

****

REMY

I went throughout the mansion putting up cameras wherever I could. I was suppose to meet with Louis the next day and tell him the positions, I remembered each one, making sure I secured the small cameras with precision so that no one will be able to pick them up. I was walking down the hall of the adult rooms when I heard a scream. 

****

ROGUE

I heard Logan mumbling in the next room, I truly tried to ignore it, knowing that it would cause some complications, but I couldn't sleep and he sounded like he was having a bad dream so I made my way there. 

I definitely couldn't touch him, he had no shirt on, so all I was left with was sound. Calling out his name didn't really help, his mumbling just went over it and suddenly all I could think of was gasping for air as his claws were stuck inside my chest. I never felt pain like that in my life, I just couldn't picture what I look like with steel right next to my lungs and piercing through my back. I was wrong I did feel something even more painful as he retracted his claws. I just looked into his eyes then, they seemed so helpless something that I have never seen or ever thought of seeing in Logan's eyes. 

****

REMY

I saw her with her body fidgeting, grotesque steel against her moonlit skin. I was terrified, for the first time in my life I valued breathing more than ever. All I did just then and there was whisper out her name, I tried to scream but it was as if I was grasping for air as much as she was, "Cher!" 

*************************************************

I had a lot more to write but I decided to cut it in half otherwise I would've finished this story in this chapter. By the way there are like two more sequels to this story. 


	3. Of all the Secrets in the World?

Sorry for not posting all of my beautiful reviewers names! Its the homework and chores!

By the way I have found my calling it is to write ROMYlol! When I was waiting for my order to be done at the Chinese food I looked at all the chicken scratch on their tables Then I found guess what.. the name Remy, now is there anything else that goes better than Remy than Rogue, I think not, so therefore ROMY! 

****

Disclaimer: They kicked it off the lot when they found it making out with Jean in her trailer. 

Answer to my devoted reviewer ishandhalf At least I hope so, lol: Yes there will be competition between Remy and Bobby, but in the sequel which will come soon, right after this story ends. 

And to Anime Addicted, you just keep on blowing my head up bigger than it already is. lol. Thank you for your review!

****

"Field of Oleander"

Chapter 3: Of All the Secrets in the World I seem to be in love with the word secrets in titles, it will end soon, I promise. 

****

REMY

I stopped mid way, there were people that were heading down the hall, and I recollected myself as I folded the Bo staff and place it in my pocket. She lifted her hand to his face and it was the first time I saw her use her powers, the veins surfaced to his skin as her wounds began to heal.

I could feel them literally, they were all afraid and then I sensed worry in the eyes of the students and the whole X- crew. The femme tried to explain to Storm that it was an accident and ran out parting the students. I ran out as well and followed her. She obviously didn't hear my footsteps, because she stepped into a bathroom and I followed unnoticed. She collapsed on the floor and I could see the pain surge through her, like a really bad head rush or something. Her scream was inaudible, but her face said it all. 

I tried to comfort her as I stood on my knees and put my hands on her shoulders. She seemed frightened at first but looked at me as I led her to one of the sinks to wash her face. She was breathing really heavy now as if she had ran five miles just to get there. 

"Chere are you all right?"

"Can--can I sit down."

She left me with no choice her body fell to the floor.

She didn't faint, she was very much conscious. I supported her head with my arms and enveloped her body, she was ice cold. I was hugging her now as she tried to regain control of her limbs.

I looked at her white nightgown, her auburn hair, and her so called poisonous skin. And every few seconds I caught a glimpse of her scent, it was rich like a field of flowers. The only thing I could think for a while was my visit to California where I had a bit of a run in with wild oleanders.

****

ROGUE

I realized I was in his arms, the very man that I wanted to get away from, but I didn't want to leave, I felt welcomed. Somehow that mix of scent of cigarettes and burgundy, along with those endless dark holes burning on me want to find out more, but I backed away feeling insecure with the chances I had of hurting him. 

He let me go and stood up with me as I tried to walk out of the bathroom by myself. I stumbled a couple of times making him worry. He guided me down the hall and as far as he could into the room. 

I woke up the next morning having dreamt some of Logan's most recent memories. 

__

Flashback of Dream

"I'd like you all to know the dangers that we might be in with possession of this machine. The researchers on Muir Island asked me to secure it in our own building, seeing as it probably the most unlikely place to be in."

I saw the professor through Logan's eyes and how he held up a small round beeping device that had hooks along its sides. 

"This is special device that if they are attached and molded to one's skin can deplete a mutant's powers or their human energy . It is a perfected version of many other prototypes and might very well help some of our students especially our new edition Rogue, but under the circumstances at this current moment we mustn't let Magneto find out, or at least prevent it from being stolen by his proteges."

I saw him put it into a safe in the lowest and most secure levels of the mansion. Experiencing every step through Logan's senses was like being in a different world. The sounds and scent scents, that I fought so hard to catch were now knocking at my head, constantly.

End Flashback

I snapped out of my daze as Jubilee told me that breakfast was in an hour. I quickly grabbed some clothes and took a shower to clear my head, but I couldn't believe what they were talking about, a device that might be able to get rid of my powers at least for periods of time, _wow_. The whole day I was thinking about it and how I wanted to be able to use it, when Bobby disturbed my thoughts. 

****

REMY

She was there in my arms now, not later, but at that moment when I wanted her badly, and I was so close, closer than one would want to be near a weapon, but I could never think of her as a weapon. Her appeal to danger and distance made me want to taste her moonlit skin even more. As I kissed her she kissed me back, and as we pulled back in wonder I took a second look at what she was wearing. It was a black nightgown (_not the white, pure one from before)_, that barely reached her fingertips when she dared to walk. I could now feel her crimson lips and sweet sugars swirl against my tongue. Suddenly something was beeping, I ignored it, it did it again, except now it was louder and fiercer like a train pulling us apart. 

*******************************************

I woke up to the afternoon sun, the glare hurt my eyes so I walked over to close the windows when I caught sight of Marie, the woman of my dreams,_ literally,_ sitting on a bench outside. Then I saw a young boy around the same age sat down next to her, _Bobby_, I thought. I frowned, as the words he said cut right through mon chere's face. I shut the curtains as she walked away with pain in her eyes. 

Changing into some decent clothes I headed out to talk to her. I realized I didn't exactly know where she was when I was half way down the hall. Merde. I guessed and headed towards her room where I found her packing. 

****

ROGUE

"Rogue?"

"Bobby?"

"Rogue what did you do? They say that you're stealing other mutants' powers.

I tried to explain..,"No, no, I borrowed his powers."

"You never use your powers against another mutant."

I stared at him real hard, I couldn't believe that this was the same boy that I had talked to just the day before.

"I had no choice." He turned his face away from me in ignorance, I tried to explain to him again, "No, no you have to understand.."

He cut me off, as if he didn't want to hear what I had to say, "If I were you I'd get myself out of here."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen the students are _freaked, _Professor Xaiver is furious, I don't know what he'll do with you. I think it'll be easier on your own. You should **_go_**."

I left his side, I wanted to do exactly what he said when I heard those words. I gave him one more glance I still couldn't believe it was him that said those words. 

****

Rogue in her room

"Running away again?" 

I recognized the voice, it was Remy. "Yea , Ah guess." I said softly so he wouldn't hear how shaky my voice was. 

He walked over to me and lifted my face with his gloved hand. I couldn't help it as tears streaked my face to darker shades. He hugged me close, closer than anyone hugged me in a while. _Even when my powers weren't manifested.._

"Chere, don't hide your face behind those tears, it hurts Remy to see such a bella femme cry."

Doesn't he ever stop with the constant flirting? It was as if he answered my thoughts, "I don't mean to flirt with you chere. Remy just want to comfort you."

I wondered how he found me, how he knew that I needed his arms to be embraced in.

"How - how did you know I was upset?"

"Well- Remy-uh... yea _, as if he was agreeing with himself,_ Remy has emphatic powers, he can sense what you're feeling as well as control it with my eyes and words."

"O." I backed away from his arms and presumed packing. 

"Chere, please don't go, I don't want you to go."

I was sincerely shocked to hear what he had said, for a quick second I actually wanted to explore those words and the mouth that.... _I pushed the thought away......._just stay a bit longer with him, but I had to do what ever it took to leave, even if it meant... 


	4. Irresistable

****

Disclaimer: Guess what Wolverine found it and now its home, safe once again, or something, I can never keep track.....

****

Chapter 4: Irresistible 

****

REMY 

I was trying to think of something to say to keep petite from leaving when the words slipped out and I took a deep dive into shallow waters. In response to the dumbest thing I could possibly imagine a guy saying in this situation such as this, she gave me a hug, and a long one at that. At first I was shocked, but it all sank in, _I guess the dive I took was into her arms,_ I was enjoying it **_a lot _**when she pulled away. She looked into my eyes deeply and I was dazed, caught in her net, the one that she had woven slowly over the years with her lips, her hair, and her body. All I saw were those eyes, the truest brownest I don't think that's an actual word, but you know how guys get when they're all gaga googoo. eyes I've ever seen and those pouty lips as they came closer and closer to mine until they touched. I only realized her true intentions after it was too late and I was falling into a deep sleep as she gently pulled away leaving me .....

****

ROGUE

I felt Remy's memories rushing to my brain, but the contact was short, _no matter how long **he** may have wanted it to be,_ I waved my hand outside the school for a taxi. Once I was inside I asked for the train station, but something in me hoped to be back in there again, the place I had called somewhat of a place I belonged to for a short time. does she mean the school or Remy's arms, you decide!

****

REMY

I woke up with a splitting headache and a bit of a empty feeling all over my body, I grinned a bit as I remembered what had went on, but shook away the after effect of her aphrodisiac as I started to head out the door to see the professor when I bumped into Logan, the homme with the dangerous claws. 

He said gruffly, "Hey gumbo you better watch where you're going? And what were you doing in Marie's room?" 

"Umm. well I was worried about her. She seemed upset." Which reminded we of the pleasure I would have of kicking Bobby's ass.

"Where is she now bub?"

"Umm, _I rubbed the back of my neck in response to the question for a while,_ well you see, she was upset--."

"Yea I already got that!"

"--so she ...left."

"What!" He began to walk away from me, hurrying to find her when he came frighteningly close to my face and warned, "You better not have done anything to her Cajun, or I'll rip you to pieces."

As he walked away and I cocked my head to make sure he was out of sight, I fixed my shirt and went to find Bobby. 

"O hi Remy, what's up." He said as I walked towards him. _I was beginning to get worried, he had never met me and I was pretty positive that the homme wasn't interested in meeting a man like me, one that can get under his skin and take over his territory. _I took my hands and grabbed his checkered collar and slammed him against the wall.

"What did you say to Marie and who are you." Just then he kicked me in the chin and hard, I had no idea the young boy had so much acrobatic skill. I was right he _didn't_, in fact it was a woman, a blue woman to be exact. 

"Mystique." I muttered under my breath, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"For this." She opened her hand to reveal the device that she had stolen from the mansion's safe. It was the PDD power depletion device, I know its corny but I just couldn't keep on calling it "the Device" I grew concerned, something that a man on a mission should never do, especially when Mystique was one of his obstacles to success.

"That's mine." I took out the Bo staff and unfolded it smacking it right across her face. The PDD slid across the floor and I grabbed for it when she tripped me. Just then I jabbed her in the stomach with the other end of my staff. She stumbled just long enough for me to grab it and kick her unconscious. I placed it in my pocket as I ran out to meet Louis.

****

LOGAN

I raced to the professor to ask him where was Marie, I couldn't let her out of my grasp especially if it had to do anything with that cocky Cajun. I met up with Orora on the way, or...more like she tried to stop me from disturbing the discussion they were having and followed. When I entered I said the only thing that I could think of, "Where is she?"

The professor figured it out and everyone eventually caught on. I was anxious to find out where she was as the prof came out of cerebro, but they stopped me from going. 

I had to find my own way...

****

REMY

"Louis, are you there Louis?" I hated this so much, meeting with a guy in a dark corner of an alley, and the possibility of getting stood up, **_by a guy_**. 

"Yea, Ah'm here, what's going on at the school? Everyone seemed tense." He smiled knowing that he knew the answer and it would just make my blood boil reminding me. His eyes glazed over, they looked just like mine, but they had a lighter indigo color rather then the midnight black I had in my eyes. 

"You know very well what happened that night with ... Marie, hopefully you were just as attentive when I got this from Mystique." 

"Chill homme, although I think I care about her just as much as you do, she's one bella femme. I was tempted to walk inside the school and talk to her once or twice."

"Louis, she's not like any of the other femmes you've gone out with-." He cut me off, I realized the foolish mistake of those words.

"And she's not like any of the other femmes you've brought with you to your room. I know how much of a difference she has to those easy girls down south, even the ones that put up a little fight...only to fall in your arms in defeat." I understood what he meant, too clear for my comfort. I wanted to be the only guy that liked her like... that, _loved_ her like that. And I wanted to be the only person that received that love back at least for forever.

My feet walked me away from him and he asked me an obvious question, "Wher' you going with da device, Remy?"

"I'll take care of it, for now."

"Well you better take good care, that thang is worth a life and a fortune." 

"You know just as well that it's worth more fortune than life to me, whatever it might mean for you doesn't mean we're after the same thing."

"Ah don't give a rats ass what you thank, Jean Luc's lyfe is at stake, I'll do whatever it takes, even if it means.... well lets not let this go to that, after all we are brothas."

"Yes, that we are, but not friends." I walked away with the PDD in my hand, squeezing it tightly. 

As I headed towards the mansion, I saw Logan in a mad driven stance to the garage door.

"What's going on homme?"

"What's going on, bub, is that Rogue is missing from the institute and she's at risk just as much as me of getting captured by Magneto, so unless you want to wait and see, I suggest you get out of my way."

****

STORM

The young girl had ran away, making Logan worry furiously and I had to do my best to find her, for her safety and perhaps ours. At the train station, I tried explaining to the clerk what she looked like when I saw shock appear to his face. I had little chance turn around as a talon-covered hand grabbed my neck. My eyes turned milky white, I could feel it and lightning strike him leaving me to gasp for air. 

****

ROGUE

Inside the train I was too upset to watch the woman caress her child with her warm fingers, when Logan sat beside me. I was glad that he cared, but unhappy that the good chance he had of making me turn back and I was afraid that he knew it too. 

We had decided to go back when the train split open, it reminded me strangely of the scene from Final Destination. Logan ejected his claws when Magneto arrived, I was apprehensive to move.

I thought I never see the day when I was in a situation such as this... running away from a psycho maniac who was basically going to take over the world, the only thing that rushed in my head when the dart pierced my neck was..... _why?_

****


	5. Preview Author's Note

I have a picture as the preview for the sequel to this story, "A Stranger in my Room", if you want it please ask for it through your great reviews or email at, fu414a1@aol.com, thanks... 

By the way... the next update will come tomorrow or the weekend


	6. Attraction

****

If you want to get some self drawn pictures of Rogue and Remy for the next Story, "A Stranger in My Room" please contact me through your reviews or directly at, fu414a1@aol.com...

Anime Addicted : Thank you for your review, you are so totally the bomb for calling me a good writer! totAlly!

Midnight Selene: I'm not sure how many more chapters there are going to be, but there is definitely going to be a sequel, "A stranger in my Room", it was originally going to be, "Unresolved Distances" but I think the new title suits the story much better... thanks for tuning in...

Disclaimer: Too bad the disclaimer can't do homework for me, it's too busy making out with everyone......**T.T**

Chapter 5: Attraction 

****

JEAN

Between the few moments I had between Scott and Storm leaving and preparing myself to assist them, the professor and I had a chance to watch the tape, and in awe we continued to. Rogue didn't seem like the type of girl that would steal, even if it meant putting aside her "gift", it just seemed like, it wasn't her...

I was with the professor when the anticipated the entrance of Magneto, with Rogue, and the brotherhood, arrived, Mystique wasn't there but I knew she wasn't that far off either. If it hadn't been for my telekinetic powers I wouldn't have known that the professor was overpowering our god given free will, it seemed so effortless for him. But pain grazed across his face when Magneto almost shot one of the officers, he looked at me already knowing, yet asking, if I would be able to block all those others that might threaten the lives of these _men_. He let go of Magneto's throat and let him get away leaving the guns lying on the floor, somehow becoming a dangerous traitor to the officers. Our car left to head for the mansion once again, we only had a few minutes before the unknown happened. 

At the mansion

I treated our new arrival when it came, or should I say _he, _unfortunately Senator Kelly didn't get the same gentle touch I had offered to so many others before, he was someone I would rather not help, but then again, he was like any other ignorant _human_ that threatened the lives of so many young, old, and weak. 

When I found the professor, I could barely hear him, _hear him_ as in his brain waves, the power source for most of us telekinetic. Before long Scott and Orora were already with me taking him into the medical ward, we were in a disarray of panic and fear, with our leader, _fallen_...

****

SCOTT

Finding out that the trust that we held with the safe housing of the device had disintegrated in a matter of seconds was one thing, it could be fixed, especially with our leader and mentor, the professor. In him I could give all my problems to, even if I wanted to hold onto them from everyone else he always found it among the mist of my many masks, one of which was my power. 

But I couldn't sit around and sulk as my family and team fell against Magneto's plan. No, the professor taught us better than that. Yet when I ordered the team _and Logan_ to get suited up for the mission, questions flooded my mind, making me wonder if I was doing the right thing.

****

REMY

The whole household was in disarray, although it might seem normal to the naked eye, my powers felt it all. There was a surge of uncertain emotions running through the house, I think it was coming from that red haired femme, the one with the telepathic powers. And I, among it all, felt safe but incredibly guilty, feeling these people stumble again and again, inquiring their deepest powers to see if they could do what seemed like the impossible... save Rogue. 

Then again, I guess I was feeling the same thing, lost and afraid. I felt myself losing my rhythm, my touch when I realized I had thought meticulously on a plan to save her, replaying all the events in my head, fearing for the worst every time, that I would bring my sorry ass to save the life of another. 

It was about 9 o' clock when I heard the sound of the jet in the background, something I could've anticipated, but my mind was too much of a fucking mess to figure anything out at this point. I watched it leave and decided to head outside to meet Louis, we had once again, against my will decided to meet.

"What do ya want now, Louis?"

A dark, lanky figure came into the light, a cigar placidly placed in his hand. 

"Ah want the device Remy, whether you're goin' ta take good care of it or not."

"You know my answer to that, loud and clear, as if you were there when I made it, right here." I pointed to my head, knowing he was watching my every move at the mansion with the cameras that I had set up.

"Well brotha, I guess that this will be the second time that you have abandoned your family and Jean- Luc, be prepared that Sinister will not be happy when he hears this."

"I know the consequences homme, all you have to do is let me go, and you face yours."

"I planned on leaving, without da device, but remember dat all you risk to save now, will come back and bite ya in the ass later."

Before I could respond he had left, leaving me with the device, a plan to save Rogue, and sweaty hands embracing cards in my pockets.

****

ROGUE

"Are ya goin to kill me?"

I wanted to know, I was glad to know, even if the answer meant the second end to the life that I had just put together. That son of a bitch's explanation meant nothing to me, I didn't want to hear how I was going to die for something _Ah _didn't even believe in...it was hopeless. But I still felt safer with the calm speaking man with an evil plot, to save the world of mutants, rather than the rash savage, better known as Sabertooth, but he left nonetheless. I heard commotion nearby, I hoped it was the X- Men, the saviors and my heroes that would once again take me out of harms way, this time I wanted this more than anything, even just as much as I wanted ma powers to disappear. 

****

WOLVERINE

I was stuck, with my own indestructible weapons pitted against me, literally against my chest. And there wasn't another choice, it was there plain and simple, my life or hers.. I had to choose.

****

REMY

Getting to Liberty Islands was harder then I thought it would be. All the ferries there were canceled because of the UN Summit, so I had to _compromise_ and charm my way through security. I thank god for women, if it weren't for them I wouldn't have gotten into half the places I swooned my way into. With PDD in my hand, I felt a surge of worry that it might not work. I hoped again and again that the X-Men had saved her already, that that crazed Magneto hadn't already transferred his powers to Rogue, after the revolutions of the rings began the only thing that would stop her most efficiently would be the device. I didn't want to have to go there. 

Unfortunately my wishes were lacking the truth of reality, I heard a scream from the torch and had no doubt that it was chere. Then there was this wave of light from the machine, I though I could still save her with the device and the help of the X-Men, but my hope slowly dwindled down as I saw Logan almost falling off the statue.

****

JEAN

"Scott open your eyes when I tell you to."

"NO I can't."

"Scott _trust_ me."

I know he saw me through his eyes, crimson red through and through, and he might've have panicked for a while but I knew he put more trust into me then most of the people he met in his life. 

Wolverine cut us loose and we directed our attention to the matter at hand, as we saw the rings pass by we tried our best to keep our heads. 

Wolverine volunteered to go up there and cut the rings, although we all knew what Magneto could do, then again we had the most chance of saving her with Logan then the rest of us, so we executed out plan.

I didn't know that my power could go that far, my mind was rushing through my other thoughts and discarding them as I tried to stable Wolverine on top of the rings. Then the least expected person just paraded inside, Remy. I was glad that I had already stabilized Logan otherwise I would've flung him right off into the Hudson Harbor, in surprise. 

I tried to read his mind but it was blocked, and firmly at that, he seemed more powerful than his appearance would allow to show.

****

REMY

Racing up the many steps was no big deal, watching chere in pain, was another story. I was sort of distracted on figuring out how to save Rogue and manage to horribly cripple Magneto at the same time when Orora brought me back to reality. 

"Remy, what are you doing here?"

"O me, well long story cut short, the device was really stolen by Mystique, here use it to save Rogue."

"But how did--" I shut the leader of the pack up, "Long story cut short, I was one step ahead of you, but you have to trust me on this, after all we do have to save the beautiful femme."

The split seconds of silence were broken by a suggestion as the light enveloped us all, "I have a shot, I'm going to take it."

The red haired femme's face was at worry but I began to feel a deep trust omitting any unnecessary doubt. He got the target head on, even if that was something that none of us were expecting that was the target he was aiming for. 

I realized the device was of no importance as Rogue's body just hung from the handles. PDD was in the no use category if chere wasn't alive to use it. It was depressing to find myself useless. Her hands were almost ripped away from them, the **attraction** had made her body like glue against the steel. 

I saw Logan try and do what he was trying to do before, it was the only hope now, I thought chere was going to running away from my slick comments anytime soon, but she just didn't seem to wake up... _Damn it chere. _

I saw veins surfaced and chere almost die of shock as she realized what she was uncontrollably doing. She pushed him away and grabbed her head in pain as she got the full impact of what she was doing. Jean made sure that I didn't come short as I pushed my self with my Bo staff to where Rogue was, the others took the long way up. 

'Chere?" I held her tight in my arms as she cried into my chest. I wanted to shield her from everything, something that I would soon realize was just the opposite that she wanted _me _to do. 

"Remy I don't want to be here right now, the only thing I do is hurt." It was barely a whisper as she silently whimpered trying to stop the tears, now turning to face Logan. The rest of the team rushed in as we saw them aid Logan back to the jet. 

****

ROGUE

Remy took me back to the jet and we were strapped in as we took off in a rough stumble. Jean asked me many times if I was all right and every time the only thing that I could offer back to her was a nod. I felt she knew what I was really thinking in my head when she told me that Logan was going to be all right. But when I took a look at myself, I realized it wouldn't take a telephatic to see that I was more worried about Logan then anything that I was going through.

At the mansion, Jean told me to just get some rest for the night and try to get my head straight, but easier said then done. I had trouble sleeping all night, the only thing I could do was stare at the dark ceiling as I tried to sleep.

****

REMY 

After they took care of Logan and hopefully Marie, they decided to look into me and why I had the device. It seemed as if the professor recovered just as the whole 'incident' ended. 

"Mr. Lebeau, I understand that you have possession of the device, and the X-Men and I are a bit baffled why you have it, perhaps you might be able to clear the unknown events to us?"

"Nice to see you up and about, professor. Oh me, Remy be fine, glad you asked."

"I'm sorry Mr. Lebeau but I really don't think this is the time for pleasantries."

I took a sigh, and thought over what might happen if I revealed what I had done, and the only thing that I realized that I was sure of was that I would only be able to stay if I told the truth. After all I did come back with the PDD in the best interest of Rogue.

"Mr. Lebeau anytime soon..."

"Umm, I guess that Remy can start from the beginning, you see.."

Hahahahahahahahah **coughs** , evilcliffhanger.... Find out what Remy has been hiding all along and what will happen to Rogue, next time on .. Field of Oleander!


	7. Goodbye

****

Field of Oleander- the Final Chapter

****

Midnight Selene- Thanks! Just simply and absolutely thanks! And I'm also going to be posting a new story, another ROMY, "Far Side of the Sea", if I can ever finish my homework....

Chronicles Bailey- kudos for the review! Yippee sequel is coming! YAY!

Broadwaypoetess- this will answer some of your questions, but make sure you read the sequel to get the full story!

Ishandhalf- always a faithful reader. 

We left off when Remy was trying to explain what a lying bastard he was. hahah (no I'm just kidding, I think he's a sexy lying bastard)

Chapter 6: Saying Goodbye (yea look how subtle I am) 

"Umm, I guess that Remy can start from the beginning, you see I was sent here to get the PDD by sinister, a dangerous man any way you look at him. Well he told my brother Louis and me to get it before Magneto does, but not for good reasons. He planned on making duplicates of the PDD and using it for, well.... not so pleasant reasons. I didn't know that Mystique was going to come after the device disguised as Rogue, in fact I didn't know that she was going to go after it at all. But she did and I took it back from her and kept it. It's true, Remy won't deny it he did think about giving it back or not. But he didn't want the femme, Rogue to die... so I tried making my way to Ellis Island after you guys left. Unfortunately I was a bit late, and I was no help. Remy understand if you want him to leave..."

"I don't think that we have a need to do that, no matter how valid it is for us to 'throw you out' we will leave that decision to you, whether you stay or not."

He ended the conversation turning around to face the window, and that was Remy's cue to leave. The first person that I wanted... didn't want to see was Logan, but he was there coming out of Marie's room and obviously saw me heading there. 

"What do you think you're doing bub?"

"I'm going in there to see the femme."

"Good luck." He gave me a gruff look over and headed out the door, telling me something inaudible, right then and there Remy sensed this familiar chill going up his spine, the same one he got whenever he could "feel" someone. Because it was guilt that he felt, he didn't want to find out what might lie behind those doors.

He turned around, and back again. His feet turned this way and that, trying to figure out where its impulses to move were coming from, the heart or the brain that beat in reasonability. 

"All for you chere." His heart, or something like it, had won and his hand played with the doorknob before he opened the door.

"Chere?" He whispered when he found a neatly made bed with a note, signed Rogue. 

__

Dear Remy,

Goodbye...

Rogue

It felt a bit damp in his hands, he noticed the darkened round circles, along the paper staining the few words that chere had left. 

__

chere.. why you got to make all the boys chase for you...

Remy wanted to collapse right then and there, but he wanted to believe that she would come back, so much that it kept him from throwing him self back at the feet of Sinister, live life dangerously, with a few femmes accenting his life, like beads on lace. Something that just made life better...

__

End~

Preview, the real thing will come soon I promise...

It had taken all that Remy was to allow him to make it through those four years. He had stayed with the X-men and frankly he found it a fun type of living. everything had a pattern, something that he didn't depend nor expect from women, or sudden turns of the road that whoever was pulling the strings gave you while you were on your merry way. But nothing could throw him more off than chere... she was a _girl_ of surprises.

It turns out it was early morning when she came... and she came with a lot more than what she left with. I was trying to convince Jubilee that her powers weren't suppose to be used for fighting over breakfast. Then the doorbell rang, I kind of wondered what lost and troubled teen it was going to be. I have to say, I wondered a few times what the limit was for the residents in the mutant manor. At this moment all the rooms were full, or in the process of being renovated. I walked over to the door, with a piece of bread in my mouth and an apron on, a real homey look...

"Chere."

I sort of stumbled around everywhere when I saw her, then I realized that I had bread in my mouth as my mouth drooled. She looked amazing, in fact more like a woman rather than just a forbidden innocence that I fell in love with so many years ago... and unfortunately still was. 

****

Review review review or you wont get the sequel hahahahahah!

aHhm, sorri, getting a little carried away with myself.


End file.
